The Secret Admirer
by Shrimp51
Summary: What happens when Daphne Greengrass starts to receive letters from a secret admirer? POV by Daphne Greengrass, Three Chapters ONLY! Fourth Year! Currently writing Chapter 3, 'The Last Day'
1. Day Three

**The Secret Admirer** by **Shrimp51**

* * *

This is my second story. It is about Daphne Greengrass who receives letters two days in a row by some mystery person. It is two days before the First Task at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

OOC people.

The story might not be very truthful towards the books.

I DO NOT OWN THE _Harry Potter_ SERIES.

Here goes:

* * *

It had been a good three years so far, apart from the stuttering scaredycat and pompous twit or the Chamber of Secrets fiasco and whole Sirius Black saga. Yes, it had been a good three years and fourth-year seemed just as promising.

Not only did it rain on the first day back, this being the first time in over a century, but it was announced that the Tri-Wizard Tournament was to be held here at Hogwarts for the first time in over one and a half centuries.

Then, of course, Potter _had_ to go and ruin it by becoming the seemingly _fourth_ champion. It _was_ supposed to be a three-competitor competition.

Now, it is two days away from the First Task and I, Daphne Greengrass, was just finishing my breakfast when one lone owl, a school owl I think, flew in carrying an envelope in its beak and a ruby red rose in its talons.

The hall quietens down dramatically as everyone notices the lone owl. It circles the hall once, as if it can't find its target and then flies straight to my table, Slytherin's table, and drops the rose and envelope in front of me! I mean, no one would do that, after all, I'm not the Ice-Queen for nothing! It circles the hall once more and then flies out, the rest of the owl-post entering seconds later.

The envelope and rose seems to be forgotten instantly by the looks of everyone's faces. I timidly lift the rose from the table and gently smell the aroma; the soft petals brush my sensitive nose. These small gifts from the rose make me want to smile, but I mustn't, it's a sign of weakness. I place the rose into my goblet of water and eye the envelope carefully; I perform a quick detecting charm to see if it is pranked. Finding nothing attached, I tremulously pick it up. Daintily, I break the wax seal that holds it closed. The signet depicts a stronghold with two drawn weapons, a sword on the right and battle-axe on the left. I definitely don't recognize that signet, I better write to father about that one. Hmm… I don't recognize this hand-writing either, it is like a chicken trying to write.

 _ **Dear Daphne Greengrass**_

 _ **Had I noticed your dazzling blonde hair or your entrancing blue eyes, I would have let that blasted hat sort me to you.**_

 _ **As the days went by and turned into weeks, I saw you, beyond the coldness that you project upon others to protect yourself. I saw your hopes, your dreams, your insecurities. I am even a bit jealous by the freedom you are given; I would never be able to have that freedom. And you may not see, but you are more free than you think. I'm rambling here, I know. But promise me you will hit the world and when you do, hit it hard.**_

 _ **Today and tomorrow you may not see me, for who I am, but I'll see you and then on the third day we will see each other eye to eye, though, I fear, it will be our last.**_

 _ **Your Secret Admirer**_

I reread the letter carefully to look for any clues as to who did this. Someone has been watching me and I never noticed. Hmm… this person must be in my year or one of the lower years. I casually glance around the Great Hall, no one is looking strangely at me and those that aren't facing me aren't turning around to look at me.

That's interesting. The Golden Trio isn't so golden after all, they are sitting apart. Potter is closest to the staff table while Granger and Weasley are sitting next to the doors with Weasletta. In fact, Potter is sitting completely alone, the closest person must be about seven seats from him. He seems so alone, HA, good for him. It's about time he has got his head cleared.

I read the letter again. Well, let's see, who would do something like this? Not Crabbe or Goyle, they're too dumb to pull this off, in fact, add Weasley to that list, heehee. Malfoy wouldn't be so quiet if he did this, though he could pull this off… no, he'd be all in my face with this if he did. Hmm… Ah! The person who wrote this is completely different from Malfoy. But who is like that? Only one person I can think of… no not him, he's too famous. Argh, this is too complicated, even for me!

I quickly finish my breakfast and head for my first class. All day I try to spot my secret admirer, but he is as slippery as a snake, no pun intended. The only thing that has happened and I really don't want to think about it, but the only thing that happened was when I dropped my potions textbook and Potter picked it up for me. Other than that, zilch has happened, a perfectly normal day at Hogwarts.

Ah well, I think as I get ready for bed. I just hope he sends another rose tomorrow.

* * *

NA: this is the first chapter of three.

Please review, I always like to hear what everyone thinks, please remember while reviewing that the characters are OOC.

Thanks for reading please review my other parody that I'm writing and tell me what you think should happen next.

Shrimp Out.


	2. Day Two

**The Secret Admirer** by **Shrimp51**

This is my second story. It is about Daphne Greengrass who receives letters two days in a row by some mystery person. It is one day before the First Task at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

OOC people.

The story might not be very truthful towards the books.

I DO NOT OWN THE _Harry Potter_ SERIES.

OXOXO

Hmm... What a strange dream, I think as I awake the next morning. I glance at my bedside table and receive the biggest shock of my life.

There, next to my wand is the rose I received yesterday. Only it is smaller and there is a small banner attached to the stem. The banner said, in neat script, ' _Love in_ '. I still don't recognize the hand that wrote it.

I quickly get up and go complete my morning rituals, hoping that what I've seen isn't real and that it's all a dream. However, when I return to my bed, the rose is still there. I pick it up and place it in my jewellery box and head down to breakfast.

I am the seventh to enter the Great Hall and immediately start to fill my plate with food. Little by little the hall starts to fill up. Potter doesn't enter at all.

As I am finishing my last piece of toast the owl-post arrives. There, among the fluttering of frantic owls, a pitch black owl with a streak of white above its eyes flies over the hall. It carries a pure black rose between its talons and an envelope in its beak. It swoops over towards my table and drops the rose and envelope in front of me. I just see it for a second, but the owl's eyes looked as if they were an emerald colour. I glance around the hall and notice that hardly anyone had seen the owl.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Potter entering the Great Hall.

I take one long look at the rose and feel anger and horror rise within me. I know all the colours of the rose, in this case, black means death and despair. He can't want me dead, even if it's him. Damnable bastard! I rip the seal off of the letter noticing that it is from my ' _Secret Admirer_ ', what a load of Hippogriff shit!

 _ **Dear Daphne Greengrass**_

 _ **I suspect that you are angry at me for sending you a black rose, but its meaning isn't towards you.**_

 _ **Prepare, my dear, for the Dark Lord is returning and soon. Before the year is over, I fear, he will have returned and will take over with a vengeance. Gone is his so called agenda and humanity; he shall strike all who stand in his way.**_

 _ **I beg you to retreat, with your family, to the main-land. I would suggest Australia, but I believe many would retreat there. Maybe South America is a better option. I, however, shall not be among those that leave, as I fear, my days are numbered.**_

 _ **Heed my warning, Daphne Greengrass, heed my advice. I wish not see you in the next Great Adventure for a while yet.**_

 _ **Your Secret Admirer**_

The anger and horror I felt disappeared as I re-read the letter. Tears were collecting at the corners of my eyes; I push them away before anyone can see my weakness. I glance at the rose and lift it from where it had fallen and place it in my goblet and scan the other tables.

Everyone is still going through their mail and those that aren't, are talking amicably with each other. Potter is still sitting alone, just finishing his small breakfast and, as if sensing my gaze, gets up and leaves the Great Hall quickly. For some reason I want to follow him, so I excuse myself, saying I forgot a book in my dorm, and try to leave the hall. Unfortunately, Malfoy tries to stop me.

"Hey, Greengrass, women should wait for their superiors to leave first," Malfoy drawls, "You're lucky I let you go yesterday."

I fix him with one long stare that he breaks under and quickly lets me out. I hear him muttering about failing to distract her or something. I don't care; I'm out of the hall in record time and spot him heading up the moving-staircase to the first floor. I quickly catch up to him and just when I'm about to say something, I do a stupid thing and trip over my own feet.

It happens so fast I hardly register it for a while but when I do, I realise that he caught me. He glances at me as if to say something and then turns and heads down the corridor. I stand there frozen, what's wrong with my stupid legs? Move! Damn-it! He turns a corner when my legs finally decide to respond to me and I race after him. I turn the corner he turned and _wham_! He is not there.

I've lost him! Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! How did he do that? I glance at the walls. There're no paintings that could hide secret passages and he definitely wouldn't go into the girl's bathroom either. That would be creepy.

I dejectedly walk to my first class, Herbology with the Ravenclaws, and try, for the remainder of the day, to find Potter. Sadly, he seems to have vanished from the castle. He wasn't at any of his class that we would share and he wasn't at lunch or supper. In fact, he is _the_ only person I know of that has missed _History of Magic_. Ironic above measure.

That night, I drag myself up to my dorm. When I reach my bed, I glance inside my jewellery case at the badge and jump in surprise. The badge has changed. I pull it out to get a better look at it. Beside the red rose, to the right, is the black rose; which leans to the right as well. Underneath it, on the banner, is two more words. The banner now reads as ' _Love in Dark Times_ '.

Hmm… by the positions of those roses, I'll probably receive one more rose and one more piece to the banner. I bet it _is_ Potter, I better wait though. If it's not I don't want make a fool of myself. Hmm… if it is him, I wonder why his days are numbered. Let's see, how to corner him if it is him? I better get him straight after I get the rose and letter tomorrow.

OXOXO

Dun-Dun-Dun-DAAAAAA…

There is the second of three chapters!

Hoped you all liked it!

Send reviews and comments and also review my other story, ' _The Pinnacle of Power_ ', I'm open to any and all ideas.

Also, if you have any questions, I'm going to answer a few on the chapter. Like for instance, ' _Was the black owl Harry Potter in animagus?_ ' or ' _Why are his days numbered?_ ' All these and more will be answered! Stay tuned! And ask these questions!

Shrimp Out.


	3. Day One, The Third Task

**The Secret Admirer** by **Shrimp51**

This is my second story. It is about Daphne Greengrass who receives letters two days in a row by some mystery person. It is the day of the First Task at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

OOC people.

The story might not be very truthful towards the books.

I DO NOT OWN THE _Harry Potter_ SERIES.

OXOXO

I awake to the sight of my wand. No badge, no roses, no letter. Was it all a dream? Did I just imagine the last two days? No! I couldn't have!

I quickly get up and rush to the bathroom to keep the girls from seeing my tears. I finish my morning rituals and head straight for the Great Hall to eat breakfast. Potter doesn't arrive for breakfast, and his absence causes some discomfort with the Headmaster. He speaks to Granger and Weasley just as the owl-post arrives. There seems to be more post today than there usually is. I notice the familiar snowy-white owl with hazel eyes while everyone else is trying to free their owls of their burdens.

Hedwig, as I remember her name, flies straight for me when she enters, and drops a small, black box with a red lid in front of me, as well as another letter. She turns sharply and exits just as quickly as she had entered. No-one seems to have noticed her presence, the Headmaster is still speaking to Granger and Weasley and the students in the Great Hall are still attempting to free their post. Out of the corner of my eye I see Malfoy smirking at me, but when I look towards him, he is speaking to Nott who is on his other side.

I turn my attention back to my post. There is nothing different about the letter, same envelope, the same hand-writing, even the same signet.

' _So, it wasn't a dream and it is Potter,_ ' I think to myself as I lift the letter and break the seal.

 _ **Dear Daphne Greengrass**_

 _ **By now, I suspect, you know who I am.**_

 _ **Everything I have written to you, these past two days, is true, in the first and the second letter.**_

 _ **Today I proclaim my love for you. Whether you have similar feelings or not, I care not for I will love you in this world and the next.**_

 _ **Please accept my token of peace and cherish the beauty you and this have inside.**_

 _ **To you, my love**_

 _ **Your Secret Admirer, Harry Potter.**_

I could feel the tears welling up behind my eyes; I pushed them down without a minute's notice. I lift the small box and pull the lid up. Inside, resting on white velvet, is my badge, the one my secret admirer, Harry, made for me. Underneath the lid is a short inscription that says, 'The Seveneth has been completed Two Fold.'

' _I wonder what that is supposed to mean,_ ' I think to myself.

The badge now has a white, red and black rose. On the banner, the inscription now says, 'Pure Love in Dark Times'.

I realised then what it all meant. He can't. Why would he, I felt the tears come back, and I let them show.

My table goes silent, followed shortly by the rest of the Great Hall. I distinctly hear Malfoy say that some guy got me.

' _Wonder what he means by that._ '

I quickly place the badge on my robes, the mutterings have just started, and I quickly get up to leave. Malfoy gets up and stops me.

"Daphne, what is wrong?"

I am taken aback by the concern in his voice.

"Malfoy?" I ask dumbfounded. "No, there's nothing wrong."

He eyes me a bit longer and then steps aside and lets me go by.

I leave quickly and make my way to my first class.

I make it to the first floor when I hear them.

"Use your wand, boy, to summon your broom," Professor Moody hissed. "Then you can retrieve whatever they will want you to get."

"I suppose I could do that, professor," a drawling voice replied.

It took me a second to realize who had spoken. My first thought was Malfoy, but he isn't in the tournament, so it has to be Harry! I rush around the corner, Gryffindorishly, and walk right into Harry.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were…" I start and then abruptly stop and fake recognition when I look at him.

Harry shakes his head ever so slightly and turns to Professor Moody.

"Sir, I shall see you later."

Professor Moody mumbled a response before he moves away toward his classroom.

I turn to Harry but he is already moving in the opposite direction. I begin to discretely follow him.

' _We're heading down the same corridor I lost him in yesterday_ ,' I think to myself.

He turns the same corner I lost him at and I make a mad dash after him. He's gone. Again! I am just getting ready to run again when I hear it.

"See you later, Harry," someone says, almost shyly. "And, if you die down there, you can always share my toilet!"

I look towards the door the voice had come from. It has to be Moaning Myrtle as it is her bathroom.

' _Why would he go into a girls' bathroom?_ ' I wonder as I enter cautiously.

"Myrtle," I call out softly.

The bathroom is empty as far as I can see; the usual state of it.

"You won't find him here," Myrtle whispers in my ear. I jump in surprise and whirl around to see her, but she isn't there.

"Nice trick, hey?" she asks from behind me.

I turn and face her. She is sitting on her toilet looking at me with a devilish grin on her silverfish face.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask her.

"Well, it's a trick that I picked up from Peeves, where you move your voice to speak somewhere else. It's quite difficult though."

"No! I meant, what did you mean by, 'I won't find him here'?" I ask trying to feign innocence.

Evidently I failed, because Myrtle narrows her eyes and says, "Don't play dumb with me; I can see straight through you just like you can see straight through me. You won't find Harry Potter in my bathroom!"

"Then where would I find him?" I ask, exasperated, with my eye starting to twitch.

"In the Chamber of course, it's over there, by the sinks. Good luck getting in though," she laughs diving into her toilet, water splashing everywhere.

I gaze at her toilet suspiciously as I apply a dry charm onto my robes. Once I'm finished, I turn to gaze at the sinks and begin to analyse each one carefully. It is when I am examining the tap of the sink across from Myrtle's cubicle that I see it. There, just below the handle, is a snake. But it is more than just a snake, it is Slytherin's signet. A sudden realisation hits me then. This was where it happened.

"This is where the Chamber of Secrets lies?" I ask out loud, not daring to believe it.

"Oh yes, and both times too!"

I glance back at Myrtle's toilet where her head is resting on its seat.

"Both times?" I ask dumbfound.

"Mhmm… two years ago and fifty before that," Myrtle replies quietly. I can hear, even feel, the sorrow in her voice.

"What happened?"

Myrtle fades out of sight before her voice whispers slowly in my ear, "I don't have to tell you, all I have to tell you is this, when I left my cubicle almost fifty two years ago, the last thing I saw was two great big yellow eyes by this very sink that you are standing in front of."

My heart is beating fast and it doesn't help when at that moment the bell, which signals the start of the school day, rings. I am out of there before the bell has the time to finish and I race, as fast as I can, to my first class and I hope that I never have to use that bathroom ever again.

I don't see hide or hair of Harry for the rest of the day, I don't even bother going to lunch. I'm not hungry anyway; I'm so worried about him.

I start heading to the arena where the task will take place and I see him, only a fleeting glance of him though, but I know it's him; no one else has hair like that.

With my conscience reassured that he hasn't done it, I head for one of the grandstands and find a seat.

Soon everyone is there and Bagman rises to the podium to address the spectators.

"Witches and wizards of all ages, welcome to the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. In this task, each of the champions will have to face a dragon." There are gasps all around the stands at the mention of what the task held. A shiver ran up my spine but I shrug it off.

"They will have to retrieve the Golden Egg that will be guarded by the dragon they will face," he pauses to let the news sink in.

"The four dragons that the champions will face are, in this order: a Common Welsh-Green, a Swedish Short-Snout, a Chinese Fireball and a Hungarian Horntail," Bagman listed as the crowd mutters, tut-tutters, goggles and gasps.

My chill returns with a vengeance although I still manage to shrug it off.

"Now, it gives me great pleasure to introduce our first champion. The Champion of Hogwarts!"

I look up in hope.

"Cedric Diggory!"

The audience applauds. I lose a bit of hope.

Cedric enters the arena. He manoeuvres around his dragon but makes a mistake by destroying three of the dragon's eggs. Finally, he retrieves his prize.

The crowd is ecstatic. Bagman returns to the podium.

"A brilliant performance; although he should have tried preventing his mistake. Ah well, next is the champion of Bueabaxtons!"

My hope dwindles further

"Fleur Delacour!"

' _He better not try anything stupid,_ ' I frantically think to myself.

Fleur acts quickly when she enters, as if she has rehearsed the entire act. She transfigures various rocks opposite her into animals to distract the dragon. While the dragon begins to tear the animals apart, Fleur sneaks around it and collects her prize. But, before she can exit the arena, her dragon realises the trick and makes a run for her. It doesn't get far though; Fleur only suffers slightly singed hair.

Bagman is at the podium again, did he even leave it?

"Stunning, simply stunning and I mean her body – err – I mean, her performance folks!"

There is some sniggering in the stands at Bagman's mistake but I ignore it.

Bagman clears his throat and regains the audience's attention once again. He hadn't lost mine.

"And now, our third champion, world renowned Quidditch seeker!"

Tears begin to trail down my cheeks and clouds begin to roll in from the west.

"Viktor Krum!"

The crowd goes wild; I only hear it as if it were a mosquito. I withdraw into myself, I can't handle it. He's fighting a bloody Hungarian Horntail! I can't think; I can't do anything. All I can do is see his face, his angelic face and entrancing emerald green eyes with their spark of lightning in them. I hear it, his name from afar and I return to reality. The sky has darkened considerably since I last look at it. Clouds now fill it as far as the eye can see.

"…Harry Potter, who will be facing the fiercest of all dragons."

I see him enter the arena, wand at his side, hanging loosely. He glances around the arena and then points his wand towards his throat, muttering a spell.

"Ladies and gentlemen… and, of cause, my beloved," Harry begins.

There are a few 'ahs' in the crowd, mostly from girls… I think.

He glances at the dragon that seems to be satisfied with the distance he is from its eggs.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle," he says as he draws the name in the sky.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Dumbledore become agitated.

"He was a prefect here at Hogwarts fifty two years ago and later became Head-boy. He was much like Hermione Granger, a straight O student although he was a half-blood, as you pureblood-supremacists would say, and was sorted into Slytherin. He has a service award in the trophy-room up at the castle.

"After Hogwarts, he went and began work at Borgin and Burke's Buy and Sell in Knockturn Ally. Later he vanished off the magical grid and later reappeared although none recognized him, not even his closest friends. He became and still is the most feared Dark Lord of modern history, he is Lord Voldemort."

Harry flicked his wand and the name in the sky began to rearrange itself. 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' now read as 'I am Lord Voldemort'.

The crowd is gasping, muttering and fainting all over the stands. Dumbledore, I see, is glaring at Harry.

I hear thunder close by.

Harry raises his wand so that it points towards the sky and says with power running rampant in his voice:

" _ **I, Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin, do hereby swear on my name, body, soul, magic and honour of houses, which include Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, that everything I have claimed for truth since two days ago, whether verbally or hand-written, is the truth; so I say, so mote it be!"**_

His wand begins to shine a fierce white that blinds those that look directly into it.

I gasp, as do most of my house mates and a few from the other houses.

' _I can't believe him! A bloody majestic-vow! He would be nothing if he lied!'_ I scream in my head and he just stands there looking bored.

He flicks his wand in the dragon's direction and a display of emerald sparks flies from his wand and hits the dragon in the face. The Horn-Tail becomes so aggravated that it begins to pull on its chain which snaps after three tugs.

The crowd begins to scream hysterically as the dragon rages towards Harry.

Lightning begins to strike over head as my hopelessness is replaced by fear and anger. Fear of the dragon and anger at him for his trick.

Harry turns to the dragon and seems to jump at it, turning into a midnight black owl and flies right into the maw of the dragon as it breaths its deathly fumes. He is swallowed whole by the dragon, quick and silently.

The lightning begins to worsen and the sky turns red.

The crowd begin to retreat from the arena towards the castle to save their lives as the dragon tries to take flight. Cowards; all of them.

The ground suddenly tears itself open and the sky rains showers of burning rock and the dragon manages to take flight before it falls to hell. Seven blood-red columns of Hell-fire rise out of the torn ground, instantly destroying anything it touches. They circle around the dragon preventing it from leaving the arena, preventing it from landing.

I watch feeling deadened inside as the flames begin to close around the dragon. It releases unearthly cries as it is burned from the very essence it was made from.

I hear someone calling to me, but I can't make out the words nor do I care what the words are.

The flames turn a sapphire blue and the dragon disintegrates, leaving a small scorched body to fall to hell.

The tears begin to fall and as they hit the ground the sky quietens and rain begins to fall. Hell retreats with its prize and I turn into arms that I didn't notice were there. It is Draco. He holds me lovingly, whispering words of comfort.

I feel him look up at the ground where he fell and whispers, "I'll protect her, Harry, I promised you. And a promise is promise brother in all but blood."

The End

...

And so there you have it, if you have any questions, please ask them in your reviews and I might post answers in another chapter, depending on how many I receive.

A sad ending.

Shrimp out.


	4. Epilogue

**The Secret Admirer** by **Shrimp51**

Epilogue

This is my second story. It is about Daphne Greengrass who receives letters two days in a row by some mystery person. It is three days after the First Task at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

OOC people.

The story might not be very truthful towards the books.

I DO NOT OWN THE _Harry Potter_ SERIES.

OXOXO

It has been three days since _his_ death. The anger, the betrayal, the hurt; they're still there, waiting.

Everyone is mourning. The 'Puffs' are the worst of us; they're devastated, mainly because they instigated the abuse that was thrown at _him_.

The Gryffindors are subdued because of the loss; although Weasley seems to be trying to hold his tongue. Probably thinks _he_ has tried to pull off another 'Get-More-Fame-Trick'.

Most of Ravenclaw have lost their thirst for knowledge. Even a young blond, who usually seems out of it, hasn't stopped crying.

Even we, Slytherin, are a bit saddened, I and Draco especially.

The castle also mourns. All the knights have their swords drawn and helmets bowed. The moving stairs haven't moved since the event. However, the greatest piece of evidence of the castle's mourning is the Great Hall.

All the crockery and cutlery have changed from its golden-white and silver colour to obsidian black. The house flags in the hall are now lined with black lace. Only half the candles are lit and the enchanted ceiling displays a continuous rain storm, even if though it is sunny outside.

The house ghosts (the Bloody-Boron, Nearly-Headless-Nick, the Fat-Friar and the Grey-Lady) are also heartbroken. Even Peeves, the poltergeist, seems less enthusiastic in his pranking.

The bell dings once, another sign of mourning, and I rise to leave. Draco also rises.

Yesterday, he had told me that if there was anything he could do for me, he was willing. I had thanked him and asked him answer some questions I had about his relationship with _him_ , because everyone was, or is, under the impression that they had been enemies.

Now, he leads me up to seventh floor; when I ask him why, he says that he was told of a special room there. He stops in front of a painting of someone trying to teach trolls how to dance. He walks past this painting three times and, to my surprise, a door appears opposite it.

Draco opens the door and leads me in. I am astonished when I find that it looks exactly like our common room, all the way down to the window which shows the bottom of the Black Lake.

He sits in an arm chair next to the emerald fire and I sit opposite him.

The moment I sit, I bombard him with questions.

"Why would _he_ kill _himself_? Why didn't _he_ want to speak to me? You're friends with _him_? How did that happen? How ..."

"Whoa! Daphne; slow down."

I blush and try to speak slower.

"How did you become friends with _him_?"

"Well, that is guess work, but I suppose it began in first-year when we had detention together in the Forbidden Forest. You see, we were trying to track down an injured unicorn. We found it but there was something drinking its blood, it tried to kill us but _he_ tried to protect me from it, don't ask me why, and, yah, we gradually became friends."

"What happened?"

"We were saved by a centaur."

"Oh."

"Yeah, listen, _he_ really loves you, but, you see, _he_ was extremely abused by _his_ relatives and whatever _he_ did, no one helped _him_. So when _his_ name came out of the cup and everyone started to turn on _him_ , like in second-year, _he_ gave up. _He_ told me that _he_ was through with humanity and that they could screw themselves."

"But why?" I interrupt.

"Well, before term started, _he_ when to Gringotts and had them perform an inheritance test on _him_ and found out _his_ heritage and learnt that _he_ had been manipulated his entire life. First by Dumbledore and then the Weasleys. After that _he_ lost it. _He_ started plotting how to leave and came up with what _he_ did, although _he_ did learn how to become an animagus especially for you."

"Why?"

"So that _he_ could deliver _his_ second letter in person."

"Oh."

I start to fidget and then look into his eyes and ask him, "Why didn't _he_ want to speak to me?"

" _He_ was afraid of your reaction towards _him_ ; remember _he_ was physically, mentally and emotionally abused for almost _his_ entire life."

"Was _he_ really telling the truth about You-Know-Who?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for your time, Draco."

"Harry would have wanted me to help you however I can." He replied.

We leave shortly.

A few days later, the tournament is called off and everyone is sent home to attend therapy. When my sister and I arrive home, we find it empty and our parents tell us that we are leaving to Australia. I suddenly remember Harry's words and suggest we leave for South America instead. They agree whole heartedly and we're gone in a few more minutes.

Only days later we hear that You-Know-Who just returned. A week later, the ministry falls. A month later and Hogwarts falls. Dumbledore is executed a day later. When You-Know-Who begins attacking the muggle world, they counter-attack with relentless force, destroying him and Wizarding Britain in the process.

Nearly a hundred years after that, I lay in on my death-bed, my children surrounding me as I tell them about how I came to South America. I don't know, but when I draw my last breath, I think I see Harry, smiling at me.

' _Ah well, I'll see him in a few moments anyway._ '

OXOXO

Well, there you go, that's what happens and I hope that all your questions are answered.

Just in case.

Harry is an animagus.

He became friends with Draco in first-year.

He was much abused, thus why he gave up so easily on humanity.

He spent a lot of time in the Chamber of Secrets.

He found out his heritage through Gringotts.

Dumbledore and the Weasleys manipulated him a lot.

Daphne learns to let go of Harry and find love again.

Shrimp out.


End file.
